1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the magnetic attachment of a sun visor to a portion of a vehicle's interior. More particularly, this invention relates to the magnetic attachment of an adjustable sun visor in various positions and places within a vehicle's interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sun visors are legion throughout the United States. Awnings and eaves on buildings, headbands and caps with bills, as well as the usual sun visor included in presently manufactured automobiles are various types of sun visors. As such, sun visors are generally well known in the art.
Despite their almost trivial nature, sun visors play an important role in the safety and comfort of those exposed to direct or reflected sunlight. Vision can be greatly enhanced by the use of a sun visor as the intense light of the sun can distort images presented to the human eye and prevent visual perception of objects that would otherwise be easily seen. Due to their useful nature, as well as the ease and low expense of manufacture, several sun visors are present in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,995 discloses an attachable sun visor that uses a U-shaped clamping device. This patent discloses an attachable sun visor that blocks incoming sunlight from the windshield, but must be attached to a generally smooth main sun visor. Also, the patented sun visor therein is only attachable to places where it can be clamped, thus limiting its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,340 discloses a retainer for a sun visor extension. The retainer used is difficult to attach to a main sun visor that is not smooth. Also, the retainer is only useful for attachment of a supplemental sun visor to a main sun visor. Blocking sunlight at other places is not within the contemplation of that invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,188 discloses a height adjustable sun visor that is limited to vertical motion. Further, direct attachment to the vehicle prohibits maneuverability and adjustment of the disclosed sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,068 discloses an adjustable sleeve for a sun visor that is limited to horizontal motion and attachment to a conventional sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,205 discloses an auxiliary sun visor that is mounted to the upper surface of a vehicle. As this sun visor is designed to permanently block light, it is difficult to remove or dismount and cannot be moved or adjusted to block light at other places within the vehicle's interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,899 discloses an anti-glare shield for vehicles used to block reflected sunlight from the front part of the vehicle. The anti-glare shield must be supported on a generally horizontal dashboard and cannot be used for blocking sunlight or glare coming in from the upper portion of the vehicle's windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,530 discloses a magnetic sun visor that is mounted in an inconvenient and cumbersome manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,593 discloses a sun shield which is fastened in a manner which is too cumbersome and inconvenient for a driver occupied with demands of the road.
All of the aforementioned U.S. patents have some bearing on the art of blocking or deflecting light incoming to the interior of a vehicle. However, none of them directly address the crucial elements of removability and adjustability without distraction while offering a large number of places for sun visor affixation. The sun visor disclosed and claimed herein addresses these omissions while also allowing such features without great expense. Thus, whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the sun visor system disclosed in this application.